My Heart In Tokyo
by AmazingPark
Summary: Saat aku tidak bisa berkata apapun, Mataku yang akan berbicara. Saat aku hanya diam dan duduk dikursi roda, Tanganku yang akan membantuku mendekatimu. Tapi saat mata ini terpejam untuk selamanya, Jantungku yang akan berdetak untuk hidupmu.
1. chapter 1

Dimana suara rintik hujan menjadi sebuah lagu pengiring kematian,

Dimana guguran daun oak menjadi saksi tangisan yang memilukan,

Dia, pergi saat aku mulai mencintainya. Dan aku tahu bahwa penyesalan ini tiada akhirnya,

walaupun esok Tuhan Memberikanku seribu keberuntungan,

penyesalan itu masih akan menghantuiku sampai aku kembali menjadi tanah dan dilupakan.

Tokyo, 8 Juni

Sepoi angin musim semi masih menyisakan rasa sejuk kala langit cerah berwarna biru itu mulai berganti putih.

Lalu-lalang pejalan kaki sepanjang trotoar menjadi hiburan tersendiri untukku, aku bahkan bisa tersenyum saat menghitung satu persatu orang yang lewat didepan sebuah toko diseberang jalan sana. Sebuah Toko buku tua yang sudah berdiri bahkan sebelum aku terlahir didunia ini. Dan aku mencintai seseorang yang kini tengah mengunyah permen karetnya didalam sana, si kecil anak pemilik toko buku tua itu.

Namanya Baekhyun, bertubuh mungil dengan mata yang melengkung kebawah juga rambut sehitam arang yang kontras dengan kulit seputih saljunya. Umurnya diangka duapuluh empat tahun ini, yang berarti aku dan dia lahir di tahun yang sama. Alasan kenapa diriku mencintainya adalah,

Tidak ada.

Aku tidak memiliki alasan kenapa bisa jatuh hati pada malaikat tanpa sayap itu. Yang ku tahu, Tuhan memberiku rasa ini setelah melihatnya untuk pertama kalinya di dalam toko buku milik ayahnya yang telah meninggal dua tahun lalu itu. Dan rasa ini masih ada tanpa pernah aku mencoba untuk mendekatinya.

Aku bodoh, dan aku tahu itu. Memangnya siapa aku? Aku bukan seorang seperti Edward cullen yang tampan dan gagah, bukan juga James arthur yang punya suara Bagus.

Aku hanya Park Chanyeol, si tuna wicara yang hanya bisa duduk di atas kursi roda karna syaraf kaki hingga pinggangku lumpuh.

Orang bilang aku menyedihkan, dan aku tahu, mereka berkata bahwa aku terlalu menyedihkan hingga orang tuaku mengasingkan diriku di negara yang bukan tempat asalku. Aku tidak pernah ingin terlahir seperti ini, tidak. Aku juga ingin mempunyai sepasang kaki yang normal, aku juga ingin bisa berbicara seperti manusia normal lainnya, tapi pada kenyataannya aku kembali disadarkan bahwa semua itu hanya ada didalam mimpi dan anganku saja.

"Dia manis sekali jika dilihat terus, jantungku rasanya ingin keluar saat melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu." dan apa diriku pantas mendekati seorang seperti Baekhyun saat disampingku ada pria normal dengan segala kesempurnaanya juga menyukai Baekhyun?

"Hei, kupikir aku akan cocok dengan Baekhyun, bagaimana menurutmu? "

Sehun terlalu sempurna jika digambarka dengan kata-kata. Angka sembilan puluh sembilan adalah angka untuk segala yang ada pada diri pria itu. Tampan, kaya, dan pastinya dia normal, jika dibandingkan dengan diriku yang hanya seonggok sampah dikursi, aku bahkan hanya seperti debu untuknya.

"Apa dia sudah punya pacar, Yeol? " aku menunduk, jikalau Baekhyun belum punya pacar lantas kau mau apa? Ingin jadi pacarnya? Haah, tentu saja.

"Jika aku bisa mendapatkannya, aku pasti akan membelikanmu banyak takoyaki dan udon, atau jika kau mau kau bisa makan apapun itu yang kau inginkan, bagaimana?" aku hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan Sehun, tawarannya begitu menggiurkan bagi seorang yang hanya makan ramen dan roti isi setiap hari layaknya diriku.

Oh, bahkan aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya takoyaki gurita walau tinggal dinegara asalnya.

Empat tahun tinggal di Tokyo bersama sepupuku bukan hal yang mudah, kami tinggal di sebuah flat kecil dengan harga sewa miring yang terletak disebelah tempat pengolahan limbah dan sampah, jadi jangan tanyakan keadaan maupun udara yang aku cium disetiap detiknya karna itu sudah telalu jelas untuk digambarkan.

Sepupuku bukan anak baik-baik yang bekerja dengan upah minimum disebuah kantor, dia hanya si gila yang mencari uang dengan bermain casino lalu jika menang ia akan menyewa seorang pelacur dengan harga tertinggi semalaman dan pulang dengan membawa sebungkus ramen instan juga air mineral, atau jika ia mempunyai uang lebih, dia akan pulang dengan membawa telur oven sebagai tambahan.

Lalu apa yang aku lakukan? Tidak, aku tidak semenyedihkan itu. Aku yang lumpuh dan bisu ini akan membawa sekotak permen karet dipinggir trotoar dengan kertas yang tertuliskan harga per bungkus permen ini.

Bukan hal yang mudah untuk melihat orang lain di Tokyo iba padamu, mereka terlalu sibuk memikirkan diri mereka sendiri juga bagaimana pekerjaan mereka akan mendapat pujian dari atasan daripada memikirkan rasa iba atau belas kasih untuk orang lain yang kau temui dipinggir jalan. Tapi sebagian dari mereka akan melirikku dan tersenyum, seolah memberikan satu semangat lewat gerakan kecil diwajah lelah mereka.

Apa yang aku dapat dari menjual permen karet ini tidak seberapa besar, hanya cukup untuk membeli dua potong roti isi dan tiga bungkus oat sachet, mungkin akan sisa beberapa sen yang kumasukan kedalam kaleng biskuit bekas yang kutaruh dibawah kolong lemari.

"Chanyeol!" suara lengkingan dari seberang jalan membuyarkan lamunanku. Itu Baekhyun yang tengah melambaikan tangannya padaku dengan senyuman manisnya, dan Sehun yang masih berdiri disampingku membawa kursi rodaku berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang masih melambaikan tangannya sembari melompat-lompat kecil.

"Kemarin aku menunggumu tapi kau tidak datang, padahal aku ingin membeli banyak permen kemarin." Baekhyun memajukan bibir kecilnya dengan suara merajuk, tingkah lucunya kadang membuatku lupa jika kami seumuran.

"Dia sakit demam kemarin, juga anemianya kambuh lagi." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman tulus, anak itu memang dasarnya orang baik yang berhati polos, dia adalah orang yang membelikan dua kotak permen karet setiap tiga hari sekali yang akan aku jual kembali disini.

"Oh, apa sekarang sudah baik-baik saja? Ayo masuk, aku akan membuatkan kalian teh hangat." aku hanya mengangguk saat tangan kecil Baekhyun memegangi dahiku lalu membawa kami masuk kedalam toko tua yang sepi pengunjung itu.

"Ah, Sehun kau bisa duduk dulu, aku akan menyeduhkan teh untuk kalian di belakang." Baekhyun berjalan menuju sebuah pintu disamping meja kasir, yang kutahu itu adalah pintu menuju rumahnya yang memang menjadi satu dengan toko buku ini.

"Lihat, dia benar-benar tipeku sekali! Yeol, kau harus membantuku untuk mendapatkan dia!" Sehun berujar dengan semangat, aku bisa melihat bagaimana mata dengan tatapan tajam itu terlihat berbinar. Dia benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun dan itu semakin membuatku takut, takut akan kehilangan Baekhyun padahal jelas-jelas aku bukan siapapun untuknya. Tapi disatu sisi, hatiku mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun pantas mendapatkan seorang seperti Sehun daripada seorang sepertiku.

Aku mungkin egois untuk bisa memiliki Baekhyun, tapi itu semua karna Tuhan tidak pernah memberikan satu Cinta untukku, bahkan kedua orangtuaku terlalu malu untuk merawat seorang cacat sepertiku, ibuku pernah berkata bahwa ia menyesal melahirkanku kedunia ini ribuan kali, tapi tidak dengan Ayahku karna beliau selalu sibuk dengan segala pekerjaannya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan retail terkemuka di Seoul, sedangkan adik laki-laki ku tidak pernah mau menyentuh kulitku walau satu inchi.

"Maaf menunggu lama, aku tadi lupa menaruh gula dimana jadi aku harus berkeliling dapur dan menemukannya di bawah rak." Baekhyun kembali dengan nampan berisi sepoci teh, tiga buah gelas kecil juga mangkuk yang terisi empat kotak gula padat. Aku memperhatikan bagaimana tangan lentiknya menaruh nampan lalu menuangkan teh pada tiga buah gelas didepannya, dan hanya dengan itu aku bisa merasakan jantukngku berdetak tidak beraturan.

"Chanyeol Ingin pakai gula tidak? " aku mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum, dia balas tersenyum lalu membawa sekotak gula padat pada gelas yang kemudian ia berikan padaku dengan hati-hati.

"Itu panas, kau harus meminumnya dengan perlahan." manis, sangat manis hingga membuatku rasanya ingin pingsan saja. Perhatian kecil yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah hal pertama kali yang pernah kurasakan, saat aku akan meminum teh panas, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengatakan bahwa aku harus berhati-hati tentang suhu airnya.

Tapi kini Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat ingin kudengar, walau hanya sebentuk perhatian kecil, ini sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.

"Apa permen karet yang rasa stroberi masih ada?"

Ada Yang Minat? Kalo Minat Aku lanjut. Thanks For Reading Ya'All! Story Ini juga diupload di Wattpad dengan judul yang sama.


	2. 2

Kadang aku lupa siapa diriku,

Dan terkadang aku juga lupa bagaimana keadaan fisikku.

Tapi aku bahagia jika aku lupa bahwa aku hanya seorang cacat,

Karna saat itu aku akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang normal.

My Heart In Tokyo.

Cast: Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol.

Byun Baekhyun as Takada Baekhyun.

Oh Sehun as Namamoto Sehun.

Kim Jong In as Kai Kim.

-Setting untuk cerita ini adalah Tokyo, Jepang. All Cast not Mine, But Character and This Fanfiction is Mine. Please Comment And gimme Your Love! Lets Love!

Tokyo, 13 Juni

Sisa hujan semalam masih menyisakan genangan kecil dipinggir jalan, pun dengan udara yang terasa dingin dibulan juni ini.

Hal yang membuatku kesal adalah permen karetku yang tidak terjamah tangan pembeli karna mereka memilih berjalan dengan cepat daripada menengok kesamping dan membeli sebungkus permen karet. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku akan tetap duduk disini dengan payung hitam yang tergeletak di samping kursi rodaku sembari mengangkat kertas berisi harga permen karet perbungkus yang kini lusuh karna terlalu sering terkena cipratan air hujan.

Aku bukan meminta belas kasihan mereka dengan menggunakan fisikku ini, aku melakukan apapun selagi aku bisa, dan hanya hal inilah yang aku mampu lakukan untuk mendapatkan uang.

Lima tahun lalu mungkin aku masih duduk dengan sendok emas di mulutku, tapi hari ini aku duduk dengan mulut kosong. Bagaimanapun juga, Ayahku adalah orang kaya dengan segudang prestasi, sedangkan ibuku terlahir sebagai orang terpandang yang berjalan dengan mengangkat dagunya.

Hanya adik laki-laki ku yang akan menunjukan prestasinya nanti setelah lulus dari universitasnya, hanya adikku yang akan mengangkat dagunya ketika berjalan dengan orang-orang yang menunduk saat bertemu dengannya, bukan aku. Bukan Park Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi! Butuh bantuan?" tapi satu keberuntungan mengikutiku hari ini, si kecil Baekhyun datang dengan membawa sebotol air mineral dan oat bar yang ia berikan padaku. Pagi ini akan bersinar walau langit mendung.

"Permen Karet! Silahkan Beli! Jika kalian manusia yang tinggal di Tokyo, kalian harus membeli Permen Karet ini!" Baekhyun berteriak dipinggir trotoar sembari mengangkat kotak permen karetku yang entah sejak kapan telah berpindah ke tangannya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"Memangnya kenapa orang Tokyo harus membeli permen karet itu?" seorang yang baru saja lewat didepanku berhenti tepat saat Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya. Aku tidak tau kenapa dia tertarik dengan celotehan Baekhyun sedangkan orang lain memilih mengabaikan teriakan pria kecil itu, karna bagi mereka lebih baik untuk segera pergi dari jalanan karna hujan bisa saja turun tiba-tiba.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Baekhyun mulai memasang wajah seriusnya lalu menyodorkan kotak permen karet itu kearah pria asing didepannya.

"Karna permen karet ini dibuat oleh perusahaan Jepang! Tokyo adalah Ibu Kota Negara kita, jadi kau harus mencintai produk buatan Negara!" Aku terkekeh dalam hati mendengar jawaban Baekhyun dan berhenti saat pria asing itu mengambil satu kota permen karet yang Baekhyun bawa lalu menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang Yen pada Baekhyun. Dan bagaimana bisa perkataan Baekhyun itu bekerja?

"Kau benar! Kita adalah Negara yang kuat, jadi kita harus mencintai produk buatan Negara!" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat lalu membungkukan badannya saat pria asing itu pergi kearah stasiun diujung jalan persimpang ini. Mungkin sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan ikut menjual permen karet sepertiku karna tahu dirinya pandai dalam menjual produk, tidak buruk sebenarnya.

"Lihat? Orang Tokyo kadangkala bersikap angkuh karna merasa hebat tinggal dikota, tapi ada kalanya mereka bersikap nasionalis atau mungkin sok nasionalis." Baekhyun tertawa sembari menepuk lenganku dua kali, entah kenapa tawanya seolah menular padaku yang kini ikut tertawa tanpa suara. Bibir tipisnya yang terbuka itu mengalunkan suara tawa yang ringan, seperti bulu angsa yang terbang terbawa angin, membuat sesuatu dalam hatiku ikut melambung bersama tawanya.

Baekhyun mengulurkan uang yang ia terima padaku, saat aku ingin memberikan setengah dari uang itu, dia hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku membantumu bukan karna itu, aku melakukannya karna memang aku mau membantu." lihat? Dimana lagi aku menemukan keberuntungan yang seperti ini jika bukan pada Baekhyun?

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi minum teh di toko ku lagi?" bukan ide buruk dan aku menganggukan kepalaku duakali. Tangan cantiknya membawa payung yang tergeletak ditanah lalu mulai mendorong kursi rodaku menyebrangi jalanan yang sepi ini. Saat sampai didepan toko miliknya, yang aku temukan hanya kesunyian seolah tidak ada yang pernah datang ketoko buku tua yang dulu sangat terkenal di Tokyo ini.

Baekhyun menutup pintu kaca perlahan saat kami sudah didalam; itu bukan pintu dorong yang otomatis akan tertutup saat kau pergi.

"Kemarin Sehun datang dan memberikanku ini, tapi kupikir ini jauh lebih baik jika kita meminumnya bersama." Baekhyun berujar yang merujuk pada sebungkus Teh hijau dengan campuran bunga Melati didepannya, aku tahu ini merek teh terkenal yang punya papan iklan disepanjang jalan Akita.

"Kau masih suka manis kan?" ujarnya setengah bercanda. Aku mengangguk dan lima detik kemudian mug berukuran sedang telah disodorkannya padaku. Baekhyun tersenyum saat aku membuat gerakan terima kasih dengan tangan kanan, hingga kedua bola matanya seolah tenggelam dalam sipitnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ini seperti jamuan formal, jadi minum dengan mug akan terasa seperti minum dengan orang terdekat kita." Benar. Aku mungkin juga merasa canggung saat minum teh dengan cangkir kecil yang habis dalam sekali teguk, tapi minum dengan mug terasa lebih nyaman dan tidak canggung.

"Bicara soal Sehun, apa kau sudah lama mengenalnya? " apa ini? Sehun? Jadi Baekhyun mengajakku minum teh karna ingin bertanya tentang Sehun? Ah, kenapa rasanya menyesakan seperti ini.

"Aku akan ambilkan pulpen dan kertas untukmu." Aku bisa melihat bagaimana semangatnya Baekhyun hari ini, saat dia telah duduk kembali didepanku tangan kecilnya menaruh pulpen dan secarik kertas dipangkuanku.

"Jadi bagaimana Sehun? Dia baik kan? " Aku menggenggam erat pulpen yang kupegang, aku mulai menulis sesuatu disana, cukup panjang hingga membuat Baekhyun penasaran. Saat aku berhenti pada titik terakhir kalimatku, aku menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun yang sontak mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Hei! Mau mengerjaiku ya? Aku kan tidak bisa baca tulisan Korea." dan mungkin aku akan mengatai bahwa Baekhyun kadang bisa terlihat sangat bodoh, aku ini lahir dan besar dikorea tanpa belajar mengenai bahasa ataupun tulisan Negara Jepang, aku bisa mengerti apa yang orang-orang sekitarku katakan karna aku mulai terbiasa mengartikan apa yang mereka katakan, tapi aku tidak pernah belajar menulis disini.

"Ah, kau tidak bisa menulis selain dengan tulisan korea ya? Maaf aku lupa." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, itu benar-benar membuatku ingin mencium bibir merah jambu miliknya. Gila.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin meminta pendapatmu soal Sehun, kemarin dia mengajakku berkencan."

Byurr

Aku menyemburkan air teh yang belum sempat singgah di tenggorokanku, tepat diwajah Baekhyun. Diwajah. Baekhyun!

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak kencang sembari mengusap wajah basahnya dengan telapak tangan. Sungguh, yang tadi itu karna aku kaget.

"Lihat, bajuku jadi basah! Kau jorok sekali!" Baekhyun berlalu dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki pendeknya menuju pintu penghubung toko dengan rumahnya, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud melakukannya tadi, aku hanya merasa kaget dan sedikit... Cemburu? Ah, iya aku memang cemburu saat Baekhyun berkata bahwa Sehun mengajaknya kencan besok, aku bukannya membenci Sehun, hanya saja aku belum siap patah hati.

"Kau menyebalkan!" aku menelangkupkan kedua tanganku, berusaha meminta maaf atas sikapku tadi.

"Iya, aku maafkan. Hey, berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu Chanyeol, kau membuatku gemas!" Aku menunduk malu saat telapak tangan Baekhyun mendarat di atas kepalaku lalu mengusaknya pelan, rasanya aku ingin lari saja karna malu.

"Yeol, jadi bagaimana? Besok aku harus pergi kencan dengan Sehun atau tidak?" Tidak. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tidak seharusnya pergi berkencan dengan Sehun karna aku cemburu, tapi fisikku seolah menghianatiku karna aku mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi. Agh! Aku benci badan ini.

"Oke! Besok aku akan pergi dengannya, terimakasih atas sarannya, imut." apa? Baekhyun memanggil aku tadi dengan sebutan apa? Imut? Ya Tuhan, kenapa pipiku mulai terasa panas hanya karna panggilan Baekhyun tadi.

"Ada apa dengan pipimu itu?" Baekhyun membawa tangannya untuk menyentuh pipiku, gawat aku malu sekali sekarang. Apa aku boleh menangis atau berteriak sekali saja? Demi Tuhan aku rasa bahwa aku mulai gila hanya karna sikap Baekhyun ini.

"Kau sakit, Yeol?" aku menggeleng, kemudian mengangguk lalu menggeleng lagi hingga Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, bagaimana? Kupikir kau tidak enak badan karna kau terlalu sering diluar dan hujan-hujanan." sebenarnya aku merasa buruk saat Baekhyun berniat mengantarkanku, bagaimanapun juga harusnya aku yang mengantarkannya pulang kerumah, bukan sebaliknya, aku benar-benar tidak jantan.

"Ayo, aku akan mengunci pintu dulu." Baekhyun mendorong kursi rodaku sampai luar toko lalu menguci pintu utamannya, semenjak Ayah Baekhyun meninggal, ia hanya tinggal sendiri sedangkan ibunya bekerja di Kyoto dan pulang sebulan sekali. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ibunya kerjakan, karna Baekhyun tidak pernah bercerita tentang ibunya.

Sepanjang jalan trotoar yang kami lalui diisi dengan beberapa guyonan lucu dari mulut Baekhyun, sesekali aku hanya ikut tertawa tanpa suara atau mengangguk dan menggeleng saat ia bertanya sesuatu. Aku tidak tau hubungan macam apa yang aku dan Baekhyun miliki, teman kah atau sahabat, atau mungkin juga hanya sebatas Baekhyun yang meras iba padaku, entahlah. Tapi jika boleh jujur, aku berharap suatu hari nanti aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, walaupun aku tahu dia tidak akan menerima pria cacat sepertiku, tapi setidaknya aku akan lega jika dia tahu perasaanku padanya.

"Apa Kai ada dirumah?" aku menggeleng saat Baekhyun bertanya tentang sepupuku, saat sore begini Kai pergi ke kafe internet untuk bermain game, memang apalagi yang dikerjakan pengangguran macam sepupuku itu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu darimana ia mempunyai uang untuk membayar sewa flat dan bermain di casino setiap hari padahal ia menggunakan semua uang dari hasil menang untuk menyewa jalang yang mahal.

"Chanyeol!".

.Terimakasih Atas Reviewnya, maaf kalo masih banyak kurangnya. Aku bakal belajar lebih giat lagi buat nulis, kritik dan saran silahkan komen yo! Lets Love!


	3. 3

"Chanyeol!" Aku dan Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati perempuan cantik yang tengah melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Dia Mina, tetangga flatku yang bekerja disalah satu klub malam dipinggir kota ini, entah apa yang ia kerjakan selama di klub itu karna yang aku tahu dia selalu pulang dengan keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja, maksudku, dia pulang dengan pakaian seksinya yang kusut dan rambut berantakan juga dengan make upnya yang sudah luntur kemana-mana.

"Dia siapa, Yeol?" Baekhyun berbisik saat melihat Mina berjalan dengan membawa kantong plastik putih kearah kami, dan aku hanya menunjuk flat Mina yang ada disamping flatku sebagai jawaban jika dia adalah tetanggaku.

"Kau sudah pulang? Tidak biasanya." Mina tersenyum dengan wajah cantiknya, iya dia memang cantik dan aku mengakui itu.

"Oh, kau pemilik toko buku itu kan? Aku Mina, tetangga flat Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengangguk dan menyodorkan tangannya pada perempuan didepannya itu, aku sedikit kaget saat melihat jari mereka bersalaman, itu karna jari Baekhyun lebih cantik bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan Mina dan bagaimana bisa dia memiliki jari secantik itu?

"Iya, namaku Baekhyun, salam kenal." Baekhyun membungkuk untuk memberi salam setelah berjabat tangan, sedangkan kulihat Mina hanya membungkuk kecil lalu mengalihkan atensinya padaku.

"Aku tadi membeli banyak makanan juga camilan karna aku ingat kau juga sangat suka nori dan sukiyaki, ayo aku antar ke flatmu." Mina meraih kursi rodaku yang terlepas dari genggaman tangan Baekhyun tanpa peduli pria mungil itu tengah berdecih pelan. Kuraih tangan Baekhyun yang untungnya masih bisa ku jangkau dengan tangan hingga Mina menghentikan dorongannya pada kursi rodaku.

"Maaf tapi aku harus pulang Yeol, sepertinya akan turun hujan. Lagipula temanmu ini ada disini, jadi aku tidak perlu mengantar sampai flatmu kan?" ujar Baekhyun datar saat aku lagi-lagi menujuk pintu flatku yang tinggal beberapa langkah dari sini dan memintanya mampir. Padahal Bagus jika hujan, karna aku bisa tinggal selama beberapa waktu dengan Baekhyun, lalu dia akan bercerita tentang banyak hal, tapi sepertinya Mina menghancurkan segalanya.

"Benar, sepertinya akan turun hujan, kita harus segera masuk, Yeol." perempuan dibelakangku langsung mendorong kursiku lagi tanpa peduli Baekhyun yang masih memasang wajah datarnya hingga genggaman tanganku terlepas dari Baekhyun, melihat si mungil itu tidak berekspresi apapun, aku melambaikan tangan sembari tersenyum padanya yang ikut membalas lambaian tanganku lalu berbalik badan hingga atensinya tidak terjangkau lagi.

Entah kenapa aku merasa Baekhyun menjadi kurang nyaman saat bertemu Mina tadi. Kupikir juga Mina kurang sopan saat berbicara dengan orang yang baru pertama ia temui, dia terlihat mengabaikan Baekhyun.

"Kau kenal dekat ya dengan si Baekhyun tadi?" Aku mengangguk saat Mina telah duduk disalah satu kursi di flat yang berhadapan denganku sembari mengeluarkan beberapa kotak makanan dan tiga botol arak beras murahan yang ku tahu dijual di kedai milik orang China pinggir gang Hazen. Padahal dia tahu jika aku tidak bisa meminum arak bahkan jenis arak beras ini, aku tidak seperti Kai yang akan meminum lima botol arak dengan kadar alkohol tinggi, aku bahkan muntah di slot kedua meminum arak tahun lalu.

"Aku tidak menyukainya" Aku berjengit kaget saat Mina tiba-tiba melemparkan sumpit kayunya padaku dengan ekspresi kesal yang sangat kentara, dia berkata jika dirinya tidak menyukai hubunganku dengan Baekhyun dan itu sukses membuatku mengeryitkan kening.

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengan si Baekhyun itu! Jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengannya ya, Yeol?" Mina menggenggam tanganku yang tersimpan diatas paha dan merematnya pelan, entahlah kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini padaku, apa karna dia cemburu?

Aku dan Mina memang cukup dekat karna flat kami hanya dihalangi tembok yang sudah retak sana sini, Mina selalu menjadi orang yang menjagaku ketika sakit saat Kai memilih pergi bermain ke klub, dia juga banyak membantuku seperti menyapu dan mengganti sprei kasur dua minggu sekali, bahkan dia juga yang membawa semua pakaian kotorku dan milik Kai ke laundry person di lantai tiga gedung flat ini dengan uangnya.

Bukan apa-apa, tapi Mina benar menjadi seorang yang aku butuhkan selama tinggal disini dan aku berterima Kasih atas hal itu. Hanya saja, dia tidak seharusnya mengaturku dalam segala hal termasuk urusan percintaan dan pertemananku, kan?

"Chanyeol, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu." Aku mendorong kursi rodaku kebelakang dan berlalu dari hadapan perempuan didepanku, tidak, aku tau apa yang akan Mina katakan dan aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Cukup hubungan pertemanan tanpa ada lebih karna aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada perempuan cantik itu, bukannya aku sombong, tapi bahkan tidak ada yang bisa aku sombongkan dari diriku yang Malang ini.

"Chanyeol!" Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki dibelakangku, tapi aku tidak menghentikan gerak laju kursi rodaku menuju arah satu-satunya kamar yang ada disana.

"Berhenti Yeol, kenapa kau tidak mendengarku?" Mina berdiri didepan pintu kamar dengan wajah yang memerah, dia terlihat sangat tidak baik dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang bergetar pelan. Aku tidak bermaksud melukainya, tapi aku juga sadar jika aku mendengarkan apa yang akan dia katakan, aku akan memalingkan wajahku dan membuatnya lebih hancur dari ini.

"Kau tahu kan? Kau tahu bahwa selama ini aku mencintaimu, kan?" dan air mata itu lolos dari pelupuk matanya, aku sebenarnya tidak tega tapi aku juga tidak ingin Mina mengartikan hal lain jika aku meraih tangannya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian aku merasakan tangan dingin itu kembali menggenggam tanganku, ia tengah bersimpuh didepanku dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Dan saat ini, pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasakan menjadi seorang yang sangat jahat karna membiarkan seorang perempuan lemah bersimpuh dengan air mata dihadapanku, Tuhan kumohon jangan kutuk aku.

"Ap-apa.. Kau tidak memiliki sedikit rasa untukku, Yeol?" aku menggeleng pelan, lalu menundukan kepalaku sebagai ungkapan rasa bersalah yang besar. Maafkan aku Mina.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Yeol, sangat." lagi-lagi aku menggeleng dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Mina padaku, aku menujuk pintuk keluar, berharap agar perempuan itu tau jika aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Selang beberapa detik setelahnya, aku mendengar tawa lirih dari bibir perempuan itu yang kini bangkit sembari mengusap air matanya yang jatuh dengan percuma.

"Aku terlalu menyedihkan ya? Apa setelah ini kau akan membenciku?" aku menggeleng dan nyatanya itu membuat Mina tersenyum.

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, jadi setelah ini aku akan membuatmu jatuh Cinta padaku, aku hanya perlu menunggu sampai kau datang sendiri padaku, Yeol." Mina kemudian berlalu dibalik pintu flat ini tanpa menyentuh makanan yang ia bawa, aku merasa bersalah padanya jika seperti ini.

Cklek.

Baru saja aku ingin meraih pintu kamar, suara dari pintu flat menyadarkanku jika Kai baru saja pulang dari acara bermainnya. Wajah sepupuku itu tampak lebih berbinar dari tadi pagi saat ia bangun tidur dengan bagian depan celananya yang basah. Aku juga bingung kenapa sepupuku itu diciptakan dengan segala pikiran kotor diotaknya yang tidak sebesar otak ayam.

"Hai, Yeol!" Kai memasuki kamar tanpa memperdulikan makanan dan minuman di meja, biasanya dia akan cepat bereaksi melihat makanan seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa kali ini Kai hanya acuh tanpa bertanya sesuatu seperti; dimana diriku mendapatkan makanan itu.

"Aku mungkin tidak akan pulang selama tiga hari kedepan Yeol, tapi tenang saja karna aku sudah menyelipkan uang di bawah dispenser untukmu." Aku hanya menggendikan bahu sebagai jawaban, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan kehidupan Kai asal dia tidak pulang dengan membawa jalangnya atau membuat masalah, aku juga sudah hafal jika di akhir Bulan Kai akan pergi dari flat selama beberapa hari, entah kemana.

"Oh, tadi aku bertemu Sehun dijalan. Sepertinya dia berpacaran dengan Baekhyun, ya?" aku cukup kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja Kai katakan, Baekhyun pergi dengan Sehun? Bukannya tadi Baekhyun berkata ingin pulan karna ia pikir akan turun hujan? Tapi kenapa...

"Mereka terlihat cocok satu sama lain, kupikir Sehun akan bisa membuat Baekhyun Bahagia dengan segala yang ia punya itu." Benar. Baekhyun pasti akan sangat bahagia hidup dengan Sehun, jadi aku tidak perlu berharap untuk bisa mendapatkan hati si mungil itu.

Tapi nyatanya, hatiku terasa ngilu mendengar jika Baekhyun akan bahagia dengan orang lain, aku sampai menekan dadaku karna rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba mendera. Kenapa bisa sesakit ini, ya Tuhan.

"Aku pergi, saat aku pulang nanti aku akan membawakanmu kimchi jjigae, Bye." Kai pergi setelah mengganti baju dan membawa tas ransel hitam miliknya. Aku melirik jam dinding tua yang aku pungut di sekitar pembuangan sampah samping flat ini. Hampir jam Lima sore dan aku pikir harus segera mandi karna air akan menjadi sedingin es dimusim hujan ini, belum lagi kadang pemilik flat lupa membayarkan air Pam hingga membuat para menghuninya tidak mandi seharian.

Kuraih pinggir kasur yang berderit saat menerima beban itu lalu aku mulai menumpukan berat tubuhku pada kedua tangan dan menjatuhkan diri dilantai kamar ini. Jika aku normal, pasti aku akan merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit saat menjatuhkan dirimu sendiri ke lantai, tapi pada kenyataanya aku tidak merasakan apapun.

Orang lumpuh mandi dengan cara yang berbeda, aku menyeret tubuhku menuju kamar mandi di ujung ruangan ini pelan, bajuku yang sudah kumal semakin tidak karuan saat aku seakan menggunakannya untuk mengepel lantai ini. Kadang aku tertawa dalam hati melihat kedua kaki bongsorku yang tidak bisa digunakan sama sekali, pernah aku mencoba untuk berdiri dan mengukur berapa tinggiku sebenarnya tapi berakhir dengan tubuhku yang jatuh menimpa kursi yang kugunakan untuk berpegangan. Itu sakit jujur saja, karna kepalaku tidak sengaja membentur ujung kursi yang tumpul hingga membuat dahiku membiru dengan benjolan sebesar kukis, hingga kini aku tidak pernah mencoba lagi mengukur tinggiku yang sebenarnya. Tapi yang jelas, aku lebih tinggi dari Sehun, itu yang Baekhyun katakan tempo hari saat dia membeli permen karet rasa stroberi padaku.

Saat sampai didalam kamar mandi, aku melepas semua pakaian yang kugunakan lalu melemparnya pada keranjang di samping pintu. Lagi-lagi aku menatap kedua kakiku yang terbujur kaku, mati rasa, dan aku memukulnya sesekali untuk mencoba merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit mendera walau kenyataannya aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Aku tersenyum geli saat mataku menatap gundukan yang menggantung diselangkangan, itu besar tentu saja, tapi Kai pernah berkata jika aku sulit untuk ereksi karna kelumpuhan ini, juga kemungkinan aku menderita impoten, menggelikan.

Chanyeol si Lumpuh, Bisu, yang dibuang keluarganya sendiri hidup dengan keluhan tambahan impoten. Haha. Semua orang akan menertawakan bagaimana malangnya nasib anak seorang CEO kaya Raya dengan darah biru yang mengalir ditubuhnya hidup miskin dengan segala ketidak sempurnaannya, dibuang karna menjadi aib bagi keluarga. Bagus jika dijadikan judul film yang diputar di stasiun TV nasional seminggu sekali, orang yang menonton pasti akan menangis dan mengumpat tentang bagaimana keluarga si Malang bisa setega itu padanya, atau mungkin mereka juga akan menertawakan nasib sial si Malang ini.

Daripada aku berfikir tentang kehidupanku yang membosankan, lebih baik aku mandi dan melupakan semuanya untuk sesaat ini.

TBC.

Salah Update yang bikin ngakak. Oke, aku cuma mau bilang aku nulis FF ini karna aku cuma pengen nulis aja, aku ngga terlalu mentingin orang yang mau review ini ff atau engga, aku seneng saat kalian mau baca sampai chapt terakhir. Aku minta review supaya aku bisa tau kritik sama saran dari kalian. Maaf ya editan di FF ini berantakan karna tiap update itu ternyata beda sama update di Wattpad, ga ngerti sama jalan pikiran FFN wkwkwk. See ya~


	4. 4

(Baekhyun Pov)

Bagaimana aku memulainya? aku tidak memiliki sesuatu yang bisa ku ceritakan. Aku hanya hidup sebagai pemuda yang lahir di kota Tokyo, mewarisi sebuah Toko buku tua yang sepi pengunjung.

Hidup sendiri bukanlah perkara yang sulit untukku semenjak Ayahku meninggal dua tahun lalu.

Ibuku bekerja di sebuah Klub malam di Kyoto dan pulang sebulan sekali untuk menengokku. Aku tidak bisa mencegah Ibuku untuk bekerja disana sebagai seorang wanita bayaran, aku pernah melakukannya tapi Ibu justru menamparku dan berkata tidak ada pekerjaan lain yang bisa menghasilkan uang dengan cepat kecuali pekerjaan dia sekarang.

Aku tidak pernah bercerita pada siapapun mengenai pekerjaan Ibuku, aku malu jujur saja. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, jadi aku hanya akan tinggal diam dan menjalani hidup tanpa berpikir mengenai pandangan atau pertanyaan orang lain padaku.

"Ibu sudah memikirkan ini, bulan depan toko dan rumah kita sudah ada yang menempati, jadi kita hanya mempunyai waktu kurang dari sebulan lagi untuk membereskan semuanya."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan seraya mengepak buku-buku yang tadinya tersusun rapi pada rak. Aku sedih dan juga kecewa saat Ibu datang dan berkata bahwa toko buku dan rumah kami akan ia jual, padahal ini adalah satu-satunya tempat yang mempunyai kenangan keluarga kami bertahun-tahun belakang.

"Setelah itu kita akan kemana, bu?"

"Kau akan ikut Ibu ke Kyoto dan tinggal disana sementara waktu."

Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk dan mulai memasukan buku-buku yang telah kuikat dengan tali pada sebuah kardus. Rencananya, sebagian buku akan aku kembalikan pada penerbit dan sebagian lagi akan aku berikan secara percuma pada perpustakaan umum di pinggir kota.

"Baekhyun?" aku menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Oh, aku melupakan janji kita! Maaf Sehun." Aku berdiri dengan wajah menyesal karna melupakan kencan yang akan kita lakukan. Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak terlalu berminat dengan kencan ini, tapi aku sudah terlanjur mengiyakan ajakan Sehun tempo hari.

"Ah, tidak masalah. Kupikir kau sedang sibuk sekarang."

"Ya, rumah dan toko ini sudah Ibuku jual, jadi aku membereskan barang-barang yang ada disini." Sehun tampak terkejut dengan penuturanku. Tapi dia kembali bertanya tentang kenapa hal ini terjadi secara tiba-tiba.

"Ibu mengajakku pindah sementara waktu ke Kyoto, dia bilang uang hasil penjualan rumah dan toko ini akan kami gunakan untuk pergi dari Jepang."

"Maksudmu, kau akan pindah keluar negeri? Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku hanya menuruti perintah Ibu, jadi aku tidak bisa berkata banyak." Kulihat Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang, lalu mendudukan diri diatas kursi lipat didepan meja kasir. Tangannya merogoh ponsel di saku coat warna birunya dan terlihat mengetikkan sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu.

"Aku bisa membeli rumah dan toko ini dengan harga dua kali lipat, asal jangan pindah dari sini."

"Tidak bisa." Ibuku datang dari pintu samping dengan membawa kotak kardus kosong ditangannya. Ibu tampak memandangi Sehun yang kini tengah berdiri lalu memberi salam.

"Baekhyun tidak bisa selamanya tinggal disini, dia harus merencanakan masa depannya. Dan Tokyo bukan kota yang tepat."

"Bibi maaf, jika ini masalah uang aku bisa membiayai semua kebutuhan Baekhyun selama disini, bibi tidak perlu merasa khawatir."

"Sehun!" Aku sedikit berteriak saat Sehun mengatakan seolah aku akan menjadi tanggungannya, kami bahkan hanya sebatas teman.

"Maaf anak muda, tapi keputusanku sudah bulat. baekhyun akan segera pindah dari Jepang dan mulai menata hidupnya dengan Calon suaminya nanti."

"Apa? Maksud Ibu apa mengatakan calon suami? Tidak, aku tidak mau di jodohkan bu!" Aku sangat kaget ketika ibu mengatakan calon suami, seingatku Ibu bahkan tidak membahas soal aku yang akan pergi karna dijodohkan. Aku tidak mau hidupku diatur seperti ini.

"Baekhyun, Ibu melakukan ini karna demi masa depanmu! Ibu tidak ingin kau selamanya hidup seperti ini!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Tak kupedulikan teriakan wanita itu saat aku mulai berlari keluar Toko, aku bahkan tidak ingat jika Sehun masih mematung di dalam sana setelah mendengar bahwa aku yang akan dijodohkan dengan seorang yang bahkan tidak aku kenal.

Hujan rintik yang mulai membasahi tubuhku pun tak ku hiraukan sama sekali. Entah kenapa yang ada di pikiranku sekarang adalah flat milik Chanyeol.

Aku berlari melintasi genangan air hujan yang bercampur dengan limbah pengolahan sampah dengan bau yang menyengat sepanjang area flat pria Korea itu. Aku bahkan tak peduli lagi saat diriku beberapa kali tergelincir karna tanah yang lembab dan becek juga penuh genangan air kotor.

Kakiku berhenti didepan pintu Flat berwarna coklat tua dengan pot kaktus di pinggiran pintu yang kuingat adalah hadiahku untuk Chanyeol saat pria itu berulang tahun setengah tahun lalu. Aku tersenyum melihat kuncup kaktus itu berwarna merah, dan mengingat bahwa Chanyeol menyiram kaktus itu dua hari sekali dengan air teh.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Ku ketuk pintu coklat itu beberapa kali, menunggu seseorang datang untuk membukakan pintu. Hampir lima menit aku masih mengetuk pintu karna berpikir jika Chanyeol tengah tertidur didalam. Namun, aku cukup terkejut saat pintu terbuka dan menemukan Chanyeol terduduk dilantai tanpa menggunakan kursi rodanya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu memberiku akses jalan untuk memasuki Flat kecilnya. Saat pintu itu tertutup, aku masih berdiri dan melihat Chanyeol yang akan menyeret tubuhnya kembali namun ku tahan.

"Dimana kursi rodamu yeol? Kenapa kau menyeret tubuhmu!" Aku kesal tentu saja, Chanyeol membuatku ingin menangis karna menyeret tubuhnya di lantai yang kotor ini. Aku bahkan ingin mengumpat pada Saudara sepupunya yang tak terlihat di flat.

"Jangan menyeret tubuhmu, demi tuhan Chanyeol!" Aku berlari kedalam kamarnya dan menemukan kursi roda itu kehilangan roda paling belakangnya, mungkin ini juga alasan Chanyeol tidak pergi menjual permen karet hari ini, kursi rodanya rusak.

Aku kembali dengan membawa sebuah kursi tua dari kamar itu juga sebuah selimut tipis ke depan pintu masuk dan menemukan Chanyeol yang menatapku terheran.

"Ayo kubantu duduk di kursi." Aku membantu Chanyeol untuk duduk dikursi itu lalu mengikat selimut tipisnya pada kedua kaki kursi.

"Kau harus berpegangan pada kursi agar tidak jatuh saat ku tarik." Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku menarik kursi yang Chanyeol duduki menuju kamar miliknya. Bersyukur karna Flat ini sempit hingga tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menarik kursi itu kedalam kamar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau merusak roda belakang ini." Aku menggerutu saat Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan tangannya bahwa roda belakang itu tiba-tiba patah tanpa sebab, mungkin karna sudah tua dan minta diganti, canda Chanyeol.

"Sudah empat tahun ya." aku ingat bahwa selama itu Chanyeol tidak pernah mengganti kursi rodanya, jadi kupikir wajar jika kursi roda ini bisa rusak.

Kulirik Chanyeol yang mengangguk pelan dan mengatakan jika dirinya kaget karna waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat.

Empat tahun lalu Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan walaupun menggunakan kursi roda, pertama kali aku melihatnya adalah saat ayahku membawanya masuk kedalam toko dan memperkenalkan padaku. Saat itu, Chanyeol datang dengan pakaian bagusnya yang aku yakini itu mahal, juga rambut hitam yang tersisir rapi ke atas. Kulitnya sangat bersih, aku ingat saat sinar matahari mengenai kulit wajahnya, seketika itu aku Juga melihat wajahnya seolah ikut bersinar.

Ayahku kala itu mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol berasal dari Korea, tempat dimana ayahku lahir dan dibesarkan. Ia juga berkata jika Chanyeol tidak bisa berbicara, dan hanya tinggal dengan sepupunya di Flat samping pembuangan limbah.

Aku sangat terkejut kala itu. bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol tidak terlihat seperti orang dengan keadaan ekonomi yang kurang, dia bahkan seperti anak orang kaya dengan penampilnya itu. Semenjak itu, aku mulai dekat dengan Chanyeol. Dia pernah bekerja di depan stasiun untuk menjual koran, dia juga pernah bermain gitar disana lalu beberapa orang akan menaruh uang receh pada kaleng biskuit di depannya.

Hanya saja, gitar itu rusak karna suatu hari ada segerombolan siswa nakal yang membanting gitar itu. Sampai suatu hari, Sehun datang dan memberinya dua kotak permen karet juga papan harga untuk dijual oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu cara memperbaikinya, besok aku akan mencari orang yang bisa membantu membenarkan kursi roda ini." Chanyeol kembali mengangguk, dan bertanya kenapa aku datang kemari. Ia juga menunjuk sebuah lemari dan menyuruhku untuk berganti baju.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku ganti baju disini?" Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan lalu mengibaskan sebelah tangannya; menyuruhku untuk segera berganti baju.

Aku sejujurnya cukup kaget karna baju-baju di lemari ini cukup rapi, terlihat tidak pernah digunakan berulang. Aku sadar jika Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi menggunakan baju-baju ini dan hanya memakai pakaian yang ada di kotak paling bawah.

"Aku sudah selesai, jujur saja ini pasti baju mahal ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menepuk ruang disebelahnya yang kosong. Kami duduk diatas ranjang yang berderit kala kunaiki.

'Ada apa?'

"Tidak ada, aku hanya khawatir denganmu karna hari ini tidak pergi menjual permen karet." Aku mengelak karna tidak ingin bercerita tentang kenapa aku tiba-tiba datang kemari.

"Bolehkah aku menginap disini? Aku mengatuk sekali."


	5. 5

Seoul.

"Aku tidak ingin Ayah selalu mencampuri urusanku! Cukup dengan aku yang di tekan mengurusi perusahaan ini tanpa ada perjodohan!"

Putra bungsu keluarga Park, Jaehyun tampak marah saat Ibunya mendatangi ruang tempatnya bekerja dan berbicara mengenai perjodohannya dengan seorang yang telah Ayahnya pilihkan.

"Jaehyun! Jaga ucapanmu, bagaimanapun juga Ayahmu hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk masa depanmu."

Seohyun hanya bisa memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan melihat tingkah anak yang kembali membangkang itu. Ia juga tak habis pikir dengan keputusan suaminya yang akan menjodohkan putranya dengan seorang yang belum ia kenal.

"Kebaikan apanya, itu hanya ambisi Ayah saja untuk mengontrol seluruh hidupku. Lebih baik jodohkan saja orang itu dengan si cacat Chanyeol."

"Jaga ucapanmu Jae, bagaimanapun ia adalah kakakmu."

"Kakak? Ibu masih menganggap anak cacat itu anak? Bukannya Ayah dan Ibu telah membuangnya."

Seohyun hanya diam melihat Jaehyun pergi meninggalkannya di ruangan mewah itu. Ada susupan rasa perih saat mendengar Jaehyun berkata tentang dirinya yang membuang Chanyeol.

Sejujurnya, Seohyun juga tidak ingin membiarkan Chanyeol tinggal terpisah dengannya, walaupun ia terlalu sering mencaci Chanyeol, ia tetaplah seorang ibu yang melahirkan putranya meskipun dalam keadaan cacat.

Toh, selama ini setiap bulannya Seohyun selalu menitipkan uang melalui Kai agar Chanyeol tidak merasa kekurangan selama tinggal jauh darinya. Dan Kai selalu berkata bahwa Chanyeol hidup dengan layak selama tidak bersamanya lagi.

Drttt

Drttt

Seohyun menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nama Kai di layar. Ia ingat bahwa ini adalah tanggal dimana ia akan bertemu anak itu di Seoul dan berbicara mengenai kondisi Chanyeol.

"Ya?"

'Aku menunggu di tempat biasa, bibi.'

"Aku akan segera kesana."

.

.

Tokyo.

Baekhyun meregangkan tubuhnya sesaat setelah membuka kedua matanya, ia tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang karna yang pasti semburat oranye dari arah timur membuatnya yakin ini telah pagi.

Semalam, hujan deras membuatnya tinggal untuk tidur di kasur tua milik Chanyeol yang untungnya muat untuk tubuhnya dan tubuh bongsor Chanyeol.

Mungkin karna kasur ini memang digunakan untuk tidur Jongin dan Chanyeol, jadi muat saja ia tidur semalam.

"Yeol?" Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol yang menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Apa anak ini sedang melamunkan sesuatu? Batin Baekhyun.

"Jangan melamun di pagi hari, apakah semalam kau tidur dengan baik? Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

Hening. Chanyeol tidak menoleh saat Baekhyun bertanya, membuat si mungil menggerakan telapak tangannya di depan wajah pria besar yang masih memandang langit-langit itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidur dengan mata terbuka! Chanyeol, kau benar-benar membuatku bergidik."

Baekhyun menutup kedua mata Chanyeol dengan tangannya, tidak tega saat si besar bangun nanti matanya akan terasa perih karena kering.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sejujurnya kau lebih tampan daripada Sehun dimataku."

Mata sipit Baekhyun menelusuri pahatan wajah pria korea yang tengah tidur disampingnya ini. Dahi Indah dengan alis tebal, mata besar dengan hidung mancung juga dagu runcing dengan bibir tebalnya.

Hal yang membuat wajah Chanyeol semakin menarik adalah kuping pada kedua sisian wajahnya yang terlihat seperti kuping Alien, bentuknya lebih tinggi dibanding kuping sebagian orang, tidak melebar kebawah dan Baekhyun pikir itu lucu.

"Kau juga sangat baik, aku tahu kau beberapa kali memberikan beberapa bungkus permenmu pada seorang anak kecil yang menangis."

Chanyeol adalah pribadi yang lembut bagi Baekhyun, dia adalah pria yang tegar walaupun keluarganya telah membuangnya.

Empat tahun Baekhyun kenal dengan Chanyeol, ia merasa suatu dihatinya selalu terlonjak senang kala bersama Chanyeol, baginya kekurangan yang ada pada pria itu bukanlah suatu masalah karna hatinya yang memilih.

"Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti, jaga kesehatanmu ya, Yeol."

Baekhyun beranjak pelan dari ranjang tua itu, kakinya melangkah pelan untuk berjalan keluar dari flat dengan susupan rasa tidak menyenangkan di hatinya.

Saat menutup pintu flat yang tidak punya lubang kunci itu, Baekhyun disambut seorang perempuan yang ia ketahui adalah tetangga flat Chanyeol, Mina.

"Oh, Hai." Baekhyun orang pertama yang menyapa perempuan berambut pendek itu dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Semalam kau menginap?" bukannya membalas sapaan, Mina justru bertanya mengenai Baekhyun yang keluar dari flat Chanyeol sepagi ini dengan sisa kantuk yang masih membekas di wajahnya.

"Ah, ya aku semalam menginap karna hujan deras semenjak siang."

"Oh." ujar Mina yang akan beranjak dari depan flat milik Chanyeol namun lengannya telah terlebih dahulu ditahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

Mina hanya memicingkan matanya mendengar ujaran Baekhyun. Mereka tidak sedekat itu untuk saling meminta bantuan, pikir Mina.

"Kursi roda Chanyeol rusak pada bagian roda belakang, bisakah kau memanggilkan tukang yang bisa memperbaikinya? Aku akan ganti uang reparasinya."

Baekhyun merogoh sakunya dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang yen pada Mina, namun perempuan itu menampiknya.

"Tidak perlu, aku yang akan memembayar semuanya." Baekhyun hanya menghela napas pelan menghadapi perempuan dingin macam Mina.

Mungkin dia cemburu saat Baekhyun terlihat sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol, atau memang itu benar adanya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk itu. Tolong jaga Chanyeol dengan baik, jangan biarkan dia hujan-hujanan terus. Tolong sampaikan terima kasihku padanya, aku pergi."

Mina hanya menatap punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh sembari mengkerutkan keningnya. Berpikir jika Baekhyun terlihat seperti orang yang akan pergi dari Chanyeol, kalaupun memang benar itu terdengar Bagus untuknya.

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya kala mencium harum kopi yang menguar. Apa Baekhyun datang membawa kopi? Belum sempat Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjangnya, Mina telah lebih dahulu meletakkan secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul di sisi ranjangnya.

"Aku sudah meminta bantuan paman samping flat untuk membenarkan kursi rodamu, sekarang kau minum kopimu dulu."

Chanyeol masih mengerjapkan kedua matanya pelan. Kemana perginya Baekhyun? Bukannya semalam ia masih tidur disini, tapi kenapa pagi ini ia tidak berada disekitarnya?

"Jika kau mencari Baekhyun, dia tadi pagi pulang dan memintaku untuk menjagamu."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dengan sedikit rasa kecewa karna ia berharap Baekhyun masih berada disekitarnya saat ia bangun.

"kau ingin aku mengambilkan sesuatu? Atau kau ingin mandi?"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng lalu kembali berbaring tanpa menghiraukan raut wajah kecewa dari perempuan disampingnya.

Chanyeol bukan sosok egois, tapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi seorang yang selalu mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

Jongin masih belum kembali dan Chanyeol merasa semakin kesal, hanya karna alasan itu. Padahal jika ditilik kembali ia cukup sering tidak bersama Jongin dalam waktu yang lama.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawa pakaian kotormu ke Laundry atas, sekaligus aku akan pergi mencari makanan."

Mina hanya menatap Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya, rasanya seperti penolakkan yang kesekian kalinya dan ia masih belum terbiasa dengannya.

Sepeninggal perempuan berambut pendek itu, Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya menghadap sisi ranjang kosong yang semalam Baekhyun tempati.

Masih ia ingat Betapa manisnya wajah Baekhyun ketika terlelap, bahkan dengkuran yang terdengar seperti suara anak anjing masih saja terngiang di kepalanya.

Hanya saja, ia cukup kecewa mengetahui Baekhyun pergi begitu saja pagi ini. Padahal Chanyeol hanya ingin melihat wajah itu kembali saat membuka matanya. Bukan orang lain terlebih itu Mina.

'kenapa dia pergi begitu saja?'

Jika saja ia hidup dengan ponsel ditangannya, mungkin tidak akan sesulit ini. Setidaknya ia bisa mengirimi pesan singkat pada Baekhyun mengenai ia yang tiba-tiba pergi tanpa menunggunya bangun terlebih dahulu.

Ia hidup di tahun 2009 dimana banyak orang telah menggunakan alat canggih dengan nama ponsel itu, Chanyeol pernah memilikinya empat tahun lalu.

Tapi sekarang, dia bahkan lupa bagaimana bentuk ponsel dengan tombol-tombolnya.

.

.

"Aku ingin membawa Chanyeol kembali ke Seoul."

Mata Jongin membulat mendengar ucapan bibi Park yang akan membawa Chanyeol kembali.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bukannya bibi membuangnya?"

"apakah terlihat seperti aku membuangnya saat aku masih membiayai seluruh kehidupannya di Jepang selama ini?"

Jongin membungkam mulutnya, ia sedikit merasa takut jikalau bibinya tahu bahwa selama ini uang yang harusnya di peruntukkan Chanyeol justru ia gunakan untuk bermain Di Casino dan menyewa jalang.

"Kupikir Ya, memangnya Kapan bibi akan menjemput Chanyeol?"

"Seseorang telah menjemputnya hari ini."

Jongin merasa ingin mati saja mendengar bibinya berkata bahwa Chanyeol telah di jemput hari ini, bagaimana jika sampai bibinya tahu kehidupan Chanyeol selama ini. Bisa habis ia jika hal itu terjadi.

"T-tapi bu-bukannya bibi belum tahu alamat kami?"

"kau lupa pernah mengirim alamatnya padaku setahun lalu?"

Ah, ya Jongin memang pernah mengirim alamat pada bibinya tapi saat itu ia berpikir bahwa bibinya tidak akan peduli, lagi pula Jepang negara perfektur yang tidak mempunyai nama jalan dan hanya ada nomor saja.

"Aku akan mengirimi sejumlah uang kerekeningmu hari ini, sekarang kau bisa kembali karna tugasmu telah selesai."

"baik, terima kasih bi."

Jongin sudah bersumpah jika ia tidak akan kembali ke jepang lagi dan memilih bersembunyi di rumah neneknya karna jika tidak, ia benar-benar akan mati.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

Note: Em, Hai maaf selalu ngaret updatenya Hehe. Makasih banget yang udah mau baca terus komen Hehe, Em Makasih juga buat kak Yuta yang sempetin baca FF anak amatiran ini Hehe, jadi malu Em Yahh Udah gitu Hehe.


End file.
